Sang Peri Air
by Al Landers
Summary: for IHAFest Maret:Water, 7 daysnya mama Ryuuna. I'm near you, but you never see me. Waiting for you until your last good bye


Sang Peri Air

_I'm near you, but you never see me. Waiting for you until your last good bye~_

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya _

_Warning: love to much, water, fairy_

-o-o-

Seorang gadis memandangi bulan. Bisikan udara kini menyerukan kata-kata indah setiap ia melewati tubuh gadis. Sebuah tempayan kecil ia genggam. Seorang pria bernama Francis kini tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya di sebuah rumah sakit terkemuka di Kota Hetalia Raya bernomor 15. Gadis tersebut tengah menatap pria itu, menyentuh dahinya dan tersenyum. Ya senyum yang manis dan menghanyutkan, membawa sang pria tertidur dengan tenang dan takkan kembali lagi. Tempayan itu kini mengalirkan air bening pada tubuh pria tersebut, air itu kini berganti dengan roh sang pria.

"Tidurlah, mimpi indah telah menunggu. Tidurlah. Sampaikan kata cintaku pada dirinya, waktuku belum tiba." Rambut kuning itu kini melambai diterbangkan udara malam. Udara malam kini bercampur dengan harum mawar sang gadis.

Namun keadaan kini berubah, jendela kini tertutup dengan rapat. Tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang menyelinap pada ruangan bernomor 15. Ya hanya tubuh tak bergerak itulah bukti sang Peri Air telah mendatangi tubuh dingin itu. Wangi mawar yang tidak akan hilang dari tubuh sang pria untuk selamanya.

-o-o-

Bunyi alarm dari sebuah ruangan bernomor 14. Seorang pemuda Italia telah menghancurkan sebuah alarm yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Sudah kelimapuluh kalinya ia merusak jam beker pemberian saudaranya, sepertinya ia harus membeli jam beker yang baru untuk esok hari.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, Feliciano! Jangan memasang alarm terlalu pagi lagi! Kau mengganggu kebutuhan tidurku. Bodoh!" Seorang pemuda Inggris yang merasa terganggu akan kehadiran Feliciano setiap paginya. Setidaknya ia memanggil pemuda itu sebagai makhluk super berisik penggangu tidur.

"Maafkan aku ve~. Lagipula aku ingin merasakan bangun pagiku sekarang, sebelum suatu hari nanti aku akan berjumpa dengan Peri Air ve~." Matanya menampakkan kekosongan hidup. Penyakit yang dideritanya telah menggerogoti tubuhnya yang kian hari kian melemah.

Arthur, sang pemuda Inggris kini terdiam. Tak menyangka kalimat sedih dapat terucap dari mulut seorang Feliciano, pemuda Italia. Ia hanya dapat tersenyum pasrah melihat sebuah tempayan yang menjadi simbol rumah sakit ini. Peri Air itu telah menjadi simbol dari segala rumah sakit di Kota Hetalia Raya. Keberadaannya terselubung di antara para pegawai dan dokter rumah sakit.

"Tetapi! Kau tidak akan tahu kapan Sang Peri itu mengambil rohmu, Feliciano?" Arthur bertanya sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Berusaha untuk menyamankan dirinya pada kasur keras di bawah tubuhnya.

"Ia sudah mendatangiku sekitar satu bulan yang lalu ve...," katanya tersenyum memeluk lututnya yang dingin, "cantik, harum mawarnya semerbak ketika ia bergerak. Dan, ia memberi pesan padaku bahwa waktuku telah tiba, aku harus mempersiapkan diriku ve~," katanya masih tersenyum.

"Berarti malam ini kau akan bertemu dengannya? Merurut legenda, ia akan mendatangimu sebulan sebelum harimu pergi dari dunia ini." Memejamkan mata, Arthur telah tertidur kembali.

Feliciano hanya dapat menatap pemuda Inggris yang telah tenggelam dalam tidurnya. Segera ia menarik selimutnya dan tersenyum. "Arthur kau tidak akan tahu ve~, sang peri menginginkan dirimu. Setiap malam ia mendatangimu dan membawa tempayannya. Bukan air melainkan roh orang yang kini telah meninggal ve...," lalu dengan segera Feliciano kembali tertidur menunggu sang peri memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal.

-o-o-

Seorang pemuda Swiss bernama Vash Zwingli menikmati sofanya. Matanya tengah menari pada kata-kata di sebuah buku tua. Telah berkali-kali ia menelusuri setiap kata itu untuk menghibur kesendirian yang disembunyikannya di depan mata sang adik Lili Zwingli. "Peri Air" adalah judul yang tertera pada buku tua tersebut, dapat dikatakan buku tua ini adalah dongeng yang populer di kota ini. Dan kini ia memulai untuk membacanya ...

_ Gadis itu bernama Natalia. Ia hanya dapat tergoncang, di balik sifatnya yang menyeramkan ia menyimpan cinta pada seorang pria bernama Toris. Pria yang telah dicintainya secara diam-diam kini tengah terlarut pada penyakit berbahaya, bahkan nihil ditemukan keberadaan obat yang dapat menyembuhkan pria yang ia cintai.__Pagi berlanjut malam, tak henti-hentinya ia berdoa memohon keselamatan pria yang dicintainya di sebuah kuil Dewi Air Elizaveta, menunggu dan terus menunggu. _

_ Pada malam di mana rembulan menerangi bumi, Dewi Air datang. Dengan gaun malamnya ia menyapa Natalia. Suara lembutnya menenangkan setiap individu yang mendengarkannya. Ia dipuja akan kecantikannya yang abadi dan kebaikannya pada manusia._

_ "Apa yang kau butuhkan Natalia? Gadis tercantik di desa, gadis yang telah direbut hatinya oleh pemuda sederhana yang baik hati," katanya lembut. Ia mengelus kepala Natalia, di balik ruangan Natalia menatap ruangan yangdipenuhi alat-alat memasak yang menjadi senjata dari Dewi Air Elizaveta._

_ "Dengan hormat, saya Natalia memohon sebuah permintaan. Tentu Anda mengetahui bahwa desa saya kini diserang oleh penyakit berbahaya yang belum ditemukan obatnya. Dengan segenap hormat saya memohon demi pemuda yang saya cintai sembuh dari segala penyakitnya." Natalia membungkuk dalam demi keselamatan orang yang dicintainya._

_ "Maafkan aku Natalia, aku tak dapat mengabulkan permintaanmu. Namun aku dapat memperpanjang umur kekasihmu dari roh-roh yang telah pergi dari tubuhnya," kata sang Dewi berjalan membawa sebuah tempayan berisikan air dari danau Sang Dewi. _

_ Natalia tak dapat menahan amarahnya yang meluap,"Dewi aku akan melakukan segalanya Dewi Air! Apapun! Bahkan nyawaku sendiri boleh menjadi taruhannya" Aura gelap kini menutupi tubuh Natalia. _

_ Dewi itu hanya dapat terdiam, sudah berkali-kali ia menemui para pemohon tidak puas akan apa yang ia berikan," Natalia, tugasku bukanlah untuk mengabulkan setiap permohonan. Aku hanya membantu kehidupan kalian, namun aku pun memiliki kekuranganku Natalia."_

_ "Tapi Dewi ... " Natalia berusaha melawan._

_ "Natalia kau tidak tahu apa yang yang kau perbuat. Namun aku akan tetap membantumu Natalia, bawalah tempayan ini," Dewi itu memberikan tempayan itu pada Natalia lalu tersenyum..._

Cerita belum berakhir namun pemuda Swiss itu menutup cerita, meninggalkannya di atas meja. Ia pergi berlalu, tak ingin ia membaca kelanjutan cerita tersebut. Ia pergi melewati pintu itu dan menutup pintu dan meniup lilin kamar.

-o-o-

Malam itu Feliciano tidak dapat menutup matanya. Kata-kata Arthur masih memenuhi otaknya. Bukan karena kelaparan, namun menunggu Sang Peri membawa tempayan dan mengambil rohnya.

Waktu kini menunjukkan pukul dua belas dini hari. Ruangan bernomor 14 ini, tak terdengar satupun suara. Peri Air datang dengan tempayannya. Setiap jendela yang ia lewati terbuka dengan harum mawar yang menempel pada udara yang ia lewati. Melewati jendela ruangan bernomor 14 dengan mudah mencari manusia yang akan pergi untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk terakhir kali.

"Aku sudah siap. Apakah aku dapat memanggilmu sebagai gadis termanis yang pernah kutemui?" Pemuda Italia menatap peri air yang menggenggam sebuah tempayan. Sang peri hanya dapat tersenyum.

"Saatku untuk mengucapkan perpisahanku yang terakhir Feliciano." Harum mawarnya menghanyutkan setiap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Apapun yang engkau inginkan. Namun berhati-hatilah, setiap Peri Air selalu berakhir tidak bahagia," Feliciano tersenyum dan menyentuh wajah peri itu, lalu ia tertidur.

"Tidak, aku akan bahagia dan akan behagia bersamanya," sang peri menuang air pada tubuh Feliciano dan rohnya pun tertarik pada tempayan.

Sang peri tak dapat berhenti menatap Arthur, terus mengelus wajahnya. Tempayan berisikan roh Feliciano ditumpahkan pada Arthur, memang egois mengambil roh demi orang yang ia cintai. Tapi tak mengapa asal dapat melihat matanya yang hidup, sang peri akan terus hidup dengan cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Jangan pergi Arthur, kutahu engkau akan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku," Peri itu pergi dengan tenang meninggalkan harum mawar menyebar pada ruangan bernomor 14.

-o-o-

Lovino tengah bosan semenjak kepergiaan adiknya di rumah sakit. Wajah resah menatap foto mereka tengah berjalan-jalan. Semakin ia resah, ia mulai membuka buku tanpa sampul itu di bawah cahaya lilin, menerangi ruangan. Ia mulai membacanya dan tenggelam di balik kalimat-kalimatnya … .

_ Tempayan itu kini telah memberikan kebahagiaan bagi Natalia dan keluarga Toris walaupun mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada putra semata wayang mereka. Semakin hari penyakit itu telah menghilang dengan sendirinya setelah masyarakat mengasingkan setiap orang berpenyakit pada daerah tak berpenghuni, meninggalkan Toris sebagai satu-satunya manusia yang bertahan hidup._

_ "Apa yang menyebabkan perbedaan dengan diriku dan mereka yang memiliki penyakit yang sama. Mereka selalu memandang diriku sebagai seseorang yang beruntung," kata Toris kini menatap Ivan. Pemuda perkasa yang telah menolongnya tiga bulan yang lalu._

_ "Kau akan tahu nanti da~. Suatu hari~," kata Ivan sembari menghilang di balik daun pintu. Toris hanya dapat termenung dengan apa yang telah terjadi sebulan ini, ya semenjak seorang gadis selalu menatapnya diam-diam._

_ Malam dengan bulan merah, sang Dewi kini turun dari singgasananya. Harum mawar dan melati beradu pada malam dalam keindahannya. Sang Dewi Air Elizaveta akan mengunjungi pemuda Lithuania bernama Toris itu untuk menenangkan hatinya yang resah. Ia mengetahui besarnya cinta Natalia pada pemuda rapuh itu, namun telah berlebihan. Pemuda itu harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya._

_ "Toris, Toris, aku di sini Toris. Memanggilmu dari keresahan hatimu yang tak berujung," Dewi itu kini berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur Toris._

_ "Apa yang kau ketahui, Dewi? Semakin lama para penduduk menghindar karena aku masih diperbolehkan hidup lebih lama," tanyanya kini menoreh kesedihan. Kesepian itu yang ia rasakan, tak akan pernah manusia hidup dalam kesepian._

_ "Tenanglah, Toris. Ini bukanlah kesalahanmu, hanya pernyataan rindu dan cinta oleh seorang gadis kepadamu, Toris," Dewi kini tersenyum tenang menatap Toris seakan hal ini akan terus menjadi jurang dosa para manusia._

_ "Nataliakah orangnya? Tidak mungkin, ia selalu menjauhiku dan menganggapku bodoh," kata Toris kini hanya dapat menggaruk kepalanya._

_ "Siapapun orangnya, kau harus memilih. Ya engkau akan tahu pada waktu yang tepat, Toris. Aku hanya memberimu tempayan ini, kau akan memilih jiwanya atau membiarkan ia pergi dengan sia-sia," dengan sekejap Dewi telah menghilang. Hanya harum mawar dan melatilah yang memberi tahu keberadaannya ..._

Kembali, sebelum cerita buku tanpa sampul itu selesai dibacakan. Lovino mendapatkan telepon dari Elizabeth, Feliciano telah kembali pada tempatnya ia berasal, tempat di mana mereka berdua berasal. Buku itu terjatuh, namun sihir di dalamnya tak akan berakhir sampai seluruh isi cerita telah dibacakan.

-o-o-

Matahari siang bersinar dengan terang, tepatnya pada ruangan bernomor 14 sang pemuda Britania Raya kini tengah mengistirahatkan kepalanya. Sesekali ia menoleh pada ranjang kosong di sebelah kanannya. Rapi dan bersih seolah tak ada seorang pun telah mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada tempat tidur keras tersebut. Tepatnya hari ini Feliciano telah tertidur di liang kuburnya, tenang dan nyaman tertidur pada panasnya tanah kering rerumputan.

"Kini telah tertidur Feliciano Vargas, ia kini telah meninggalkan sanak keluarga, sahabat, dan semua orang yang menyayanginya," kata-kata yang terngiang di otaknya ketika menatap nisan putih itu.

"Peri Air itu telah mengucapkan perpisahannya yang terakhir pada Feliciano. Kenapa harus dia?" Suara saudara kembar dari Feliciano. Sesungguhnya ia menyayangi adiknya namun tak dapat mengatakannya dengan berani. Kini ia telah pergi, dan ia sungguh terpukul. Ya, semua orang terpukul akan kematian Feliciano.

Pikiran Arthur terus melayang jauh pada angkasa sampai bunyi pintu terbuka dan seorang perawat keluar dari balik daun pintu.

"Selamat siang Tuan Arthur, makan siang sudah datang. Jangan lupa minum obatnya, Tuan," perawat itu telihat ketakutan menatap Arthur. Suster itu memang tipe pemalu tak pernah ia berhasil melakukan sesuatu dengan benar.

"Taruh di tempat biasa Suster Lili," kata Arthur kini tersenyum menatap kegagapan perawat baru ini. Dengan cepat ia menaruhnya di samping tempat tidur lalu beranjak pergi dan menghilang di balik daun pintu itu.

"Mungkinkah pemuda Toris itu kini telah menjelma menjadi diriku ini? Hahaha tidak mungkin," kata Arthur kini tertawa kecil berusaha mengalihkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya yang berlawanan arah dengan pemikiran Arthur.

"Ya Arthur kaulah sang Toris ve~," seseorang kini duduk pada bangku pengunjung. Seseorang yang kau kenal, apakah dia ...

"Lama tak berjumpa Arthur~. Sehari lamanya ve~."

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sini lagi?" Mata Arthur menatap tajam pada Feliciano.

"Sekarang bukan masalah itu ve~. Kau harus tahu apa yang terjadi padamu telah tercatat pada dongeng sang Peri Air ve~." Ia tengah menelaah buku Peri Air itu. Ya cerita menyedihkan di mana cinta seorang gadis bernama Natalia telah pergi karena cintanya yang berlebihan.

"Apakah aku harus memilih seperti apa yang dikatakan dalam dongeng tersebut?" Arthur kini terdiam, ia tidak tahu gadis yang menjadi Sang Peri Air.

"Carilah dia sebelum terlambat ve~," lalu dengan seketika Feliciano menghilang. Meninggalkan Arthur yang kini dalam kebingungan.

Seorang perawat kini masih menatap Arthur dari balik pintu, menatapnya lega ketika Arthur masih dapat berbicara dan tersenyum. Ia hanya bersyukur telah hidup hanya untuk menemui wajah orang yang ia cintai. Apapun ia lakukan asalkan hanya padanya ia dapat tersenyum.

-o-o-

Feliciano, ia terdiam sambil berjalan ia terus melanjutkan cerita yang telah diuraikan oleh dua orang sebelumnya. Ia ingin melakukan perubahan, mencegah terjadinya kejadian menyedihkan bagi dua insan yang memiliki takdir yang sama. Ia berusaha mempercepat cerita, walaupun ia tak mau ia kembali mem baca cerita di dalamnya … .

_ Penyakit itu kini telah menghilang, roh yang berada di dalam tubuh Toris semakin lama tak dapat menahan kepergiannya. Natalia tahu itu, tidak ada lagi penduduk sekitar yang akan pergi ke dunia lain, tidak ada lagi kecuali Toris pemuda yang amat ia cintai. Ia akan pergi, dan ia harus memilih mana yang terbaik untuk sang pria. Pisau yang digenggamnya kini terlihat mengkilat._

_ "Apakah ini akhir hidupku? Aku tak ingin melihatnya pergi namun tak ada yang dapat kulakukan," Natalia kini menatap tajam pada pisau itu. Semakin lama ia terlarut pada tajamnya sang pisau._

_ "Jangan pergi Toris! Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun," katanya kembali tanpa setetespun air mata jatuh dari matanya._

_ "Jangan pergi Natalia!" Sebuah suara entah dari mana datang pada Natalia._

_ "Tidak, waktuku telah tiba. Aku akan bahagia selama ia masih hidup. Rohku akan kubawa padanya dan menyembuhkannya."_

_ "Kau ini bodoh atau gila! Cintamu tak berarti padanya!"_

_ "Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli pada apapun!" katanya. _

_ "Kau memang bodoh Natalia."_

_ "Aku tidak peduli apapun yang kau katakan. Asal ia hidup semua akan terasa indah," katanya terakhir kali. Menghembuskan nafasnya dan pergi di antara darah segar yang terus bercucuran bagaikan air mata sang gadis yang tak pernah terbalaskan oleh lamanya waktu ..._

Feliciano menutup cerita sebelum cerita ini benar-benar berakhir. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada akhir cerita, dan ia tak dapat menutupi bahwa cerita yang sama akan tersalin pada perkamen waktu. Apakah ia harus segera kembali? Sampai cerita ini benar-benar berakhir.

-o-o-

Malam itu Arthur hanya dapat mengenang perkataan demi perkataan Feliciano. Ia tahu Toris adalah makhluk paling bodoh. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cinta seorang gadis tercantik di desa. Dan ia pun tak mengenal gadis tersebut. Gadis tak beruntung yang menunggu pada kekasihnya yang takkan bertahan selama yang ia inginkan. Sinar rembulan merah kini terpancar di angkasa, ada apakah gerangan?

"Tuan Arthur, selamat malam. Kuucapkan kata perpisahanku padamu," orang itu telah dikenalnya sejak pertama kali ia datang di rumah sakit itu.

"Lili Zwingli, Kaulah Peri Air yang selama ini menghebohkan? Mungkin ini saatnya aku pergi." Arthur mengelus wajah kecil dan mungil milik sang gadis.

"Tidak kau tidak boleh mati!" Sang perawat kini tergagap menatap wajah Arthur yang rapuh.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Lili. Aku telah rapuh dengan segala penyakit yang tertimbun dalam diriku."

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH MATI!" Wajah yang dahulu pemalu menampakkan jati dirinya," Aku belum mengakui kepergianmu."

"Lalu kau akan menggantikan kepergianku?"

"Benar, seperti dongeng dikatakan. Aku akan menggantikanmu," Lili mengeluarkan pisau yang telah ia siapkan, "selamat tinggal."

Telah terlambat Arthur menyelamatkannya, pisau telah bersatu dengan jantung. Tak pernah Arthur bayangkan seorang gadis menginginkan kehidupannya seperti semula. Dirinya adalah entitas spesial baginya, namun ia hanya tertegun menatap mayat bersimbah darah itu. Ia menatapnya namun tak setetes pun air mata jatuh, ia tak tahu apa yang ingin ia perbuat.

-o-o-

Di balik tempayan air, sosok tak kentara itu terus mengamati. Manik _amber_-nya tak lepas dari visualisasi yang tersaji. Sejujurnya, ia mngharapkan versi lain dari dongeng yang berakhir dengan tragedi ini. Namun ternyata, dongeng itu justru kembali berepetisi.

Feliciano kini tertegun dengan kejadian yang terjadi di balik tempayan air yang baru saja ia lihat. Cinta memang buta, membutakan setiap orang yang mengecap manisnya yang tak tergantikan. Di sebelahnya Lovino kini tertidur tenang, wajah tenang itu adalah suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri yang selalu menjadi harta karun milik Feliciano.

Sungguh, Feliciano sendiri pun tak menduga, hanya sehari setelah pemakamannya, Lovino menyusulnya. Mestinya ia berduka karena saudaranya juga telah meninggalkan alam fana akibat mobil yang dikendarainya -dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata tentu saja- menabrak pohon angsana. Tetapi jika akibatnya mereka bisa kembali bersama, tak ada alasan untuk tak berbahagia.

"_Fratello_, kau ingin tahu apa akhir dari dongeng ini ve?" Feliciano kini tersenyum sembari menyisiri rambut Lovino dengan jemari tangannya.

"Memang apa akhir dari dongeng itu?" Mata Lovino masih tertutup tenang.

"Pada akhirnya roh sang gadis tidak sampai pada sang pria, namun menyucikan darah sang gadis yang telah berubah menjadi danau kecil. Sang pria pun menutup kedua matanya setelah danau itu berubah menjadi bening. Sebening cinta gadis itu ve~," katanya tersenyum sedih.

"Dongeng itu tak bernama bukan?"

"Ya hanya sampul cokelatlah pengenalnya. Namun karena dalamnya cinta sang gadis, dongeng ini dinamakan "Peri Air". Dongeng yang terus hidup selama cinta masih ada ve~."

"Dilarang berkata berlebihan!" Lovino membenturkan dahinya pada dahi Feliciano.

"Aku tidak berkata lebih ve...," Feliciano kini berusaha menghentikan sakit dahinya, sedangkan Lovino tertawa kecil.

"Yang penting kita tetap bersaudara," Lovino memeluk Feliciano dengan lembut, "ayo tidur."

-o-o-

_Good Night have a nice dream~_

-o-o-

_Inilah akhir dari dongeng tak berujung ..._

_Danau bening menyimpan sejuta cinta, dan setiap orang yang menatapnya akan melihat ..._

_seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan_

-o-o-

Al-chan: Akhirnya selesai juga buat IHAFest bulan Maret ini. Sesuatu banget bisa ikutan ajang bergengsi ini~

oh ya yang miring itu cerita dongeng ama bahasa asing aru~

Mello: dan ini rencananya buat 7 days mama sih buat Feli ama Lovi makanya gue punya ide buat namatin pake duo italiano~

Al-chan: Ow ya fic ini juga sebagai fic pertama dengan bergantinya nama menjadi Al Landers ^^

DAN AKHIR KATA selamat menikmati cerita2 saya yang lainnya OwO~


End file.
